


Little Family

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asa as Jonathan V. Strange-Ross, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Everett Ross, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: El doctor Stephen Strange además de amar su trabajo, ama a su pequeña familia por sobre todas las cosas.Ama a su Omega y a su pequeño hijo.Ya que al final del día, ellos son todo lo que tiene. Siempre estarán para él, y él siempre estará para ellos.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una Fanfic ya terminada. La publiqué en Wattpad hace un año y ahora he decidido compartirla en esta cuenta.   
> ¡Espero disfruten!

El trabajo de Stephen Strange ha sido duro desde  _ siempre,  _ porque todos saben lo duro y cansado que puede ser la vida de un neurocirujano, sumándole la increíble fama que se había ganado con el paso de los años. Sí, las cosas podían resultar complicadas, hablando de tiempo, que para él es demasiado valioso ―tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo―. Intenta no mezclar su vida personal con su trabajo, aunque esto se había vuelto costumbre hace 7 años atrás, casi 8 tal vez; desde el comienzo de su pequeña familia.

El doctor Stephen Strange, un Alfa de alta cuna ha estado unido a un Omega por más del tiempo que cualquiera que conozca (o medio conozca) al neurocirujano en su área laboral, creería que este es un huraño, sin pareja, que se la pasa detestando a la humanidad. Él era muy difícil de tratar; pero eso solo no aplica con el famoso Omega que cambió tanto del doctor. 

Everett K. Ross, hizo temblar el suelo del neurocirujano hace  _ muchos  _ años, cuando estaba a nada de terminar sus veintes y comenzar sus treintas. Stephen cumplía con su turno, aún siendo un novato a los ojos de los médicos. Tal vez suene muy cliché eso de conocer a tu pareja en un hospital, más todo fue una casualidad. Un joven Everett visitando a un amigo de la fuerza aérea en recuperación, más antes de llegar a la habitación que buscaba, terminó perdido en el ala equivocada del hospital; topándose con Stephen. Según la historia (como la narra Strange), Ross quedó prendado totalmente de los  _ hermosos  _ ojos tan interesantes; puede que el Alfa tienda a romantizar la historia solo cuando se encuentra con su Omega, que se avergüenza demasiado al oír como su pareja cuenta su  _ hermosísima historia de amor.  _ Tal vez Stephen no mentía, pero Ross jamás diría nada al respecto. Volviendo a lo sucedido: la realidad de ese encuentro fue que Strange sintió algo extraño con solo ver al rubio; al final de todo, terminó ayudando al  _ piloto  _ a encontrar la habitación deseada y tuvo un pésimo intento de coqueteo, que de pura suerte, funcionó con el bajito Omega.

Vaya que los resultados dieron frutos, siendo un total y completo éxito para Stephen. 

Con el paso del tiempo se unieron más y más, dos años de relación en los que se acoplaron a los horarios de trabajo, los días libres y citas; no faltaron las peleas, más todo dio el perfecto resultado de Everett en cinta. 

Un año después de contraer matrimonio, la fabulosa noticia que el rubio cenizo quedó en cinta fue una especie de  _ bomba  _ que estalló en el rostro de los amigos más cercanos de la pareja, ¿Cómo no? Un cachorro siempre era algo bueno (cuando los padres lo deseaban, cabe aclarar). 

Con la llegada del  _ pequeño  _ las cosas se fueron de las manos al comienzo, podía decirse que era un caos total, pañales, biberones, ropa, vómito, etc. Eran padres primerizos, ni con toda la capacidad que tiene Stephen para retener información fue capaz de tolerar al principio. Poco a poco, ambos dando de su parte lograron que las cosas no fueran tan espantosas. Las largas desveladas eran costumbre para Strange y tener paciencia era algo que ambos compartían. Ross con su lado Omega a flote lograba tenerle toda la paciencia a su cachorro, el primer y segundo año que el niño necesitaba mucha atención. 

En la actualidad, el hijo único de la familia Ross-Strange tiene 6 años. 

_ Jonathan V. Strange.  _

Un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro, podría decirse que casi negro, con pequeñas ondulaciones, piel blanca tal como la de Everett, poseía unas largas y quebradas pestañas y ni hablar de  _ esos ojos _ idénticos a los de Strange. Físicamente el niño era una viva imagen de su padre Omega, a excepción de esos bellísimos ojos con heterocromia, que cautivaron por completo el corazón de Ross. Si bien el rubio no admitía estar perdidamente enamorado de la mirada de su esposo, era más que obvio lo enamorado que estaba de los bellísimos ojos de su hijo. 

Jonathan era un pequeño excepcional, de lo más inteligente y siempre radiante. Al ser hijo único, hay que admitir que sus padres lo tienen bastante consentido; cuando el niño se merece algo, Stephen y Everett no dudan ni un segundo en darle lo que desea. Aunque el aspecto del niño es como el de todos los demás niños, Everett sabía que su pequeño era un alfa, lo sentía en el aroma de Jonathan y en su forma de comportarse con otros niños; Strange no se fijaba mucho en el subgénero de su hijo, pero vaya que se llena de orgullo cada que alguien dice que Jonathan será un  _ gran alfa.  _ ¿Qué padre no estaría orgulloso de oír eso? 

Ellos tres son una  _ pequeña familia.  _

La mejor que Stephen pudo pedir. 


	2. Primer Capítulo

Una tarde de verano Stephen llegó temprano a casa, cansado por una ardua cirugía, más nada que no pudiera resolver en tiempo récord. Exhausto y contento del éxito de ese día, decidió que debía tomar un muy merecido descanso, luego de luchar por salvar a una persona de la muerte, ¡Claro que merecía un descanso! Y nada mejor que tener la oportunidad de llegar a su hogar, con su adorada familia. 

Se anunció al final entrar al lujoso departamento donde vivían.

—Estoy en casa —exclamó mientras arrojaba sus llaves en un tazón que su esposo colocó junto a la puerta hace  _ unos cuantos años.  _ De igual forma se liberó de la chamarra que se vio obligado a usar por el repentino mal tiempo que se presentó en Nueva York. 

Aún en la entrada, pudo escuchar el grito de emoción de su hijo y como una silla era arrastrada ligeramente en el suelo. 

_ —¡Jonathan, no has terminado! — _ el regaño de Everett fue totalmente ignorado. 

Pronto Strange vio a su hijo correr por el pasillo, con sus pies cubiertos únicamente por unas calcetas, cosa que por poco hace que el niño resbale. Stephen anticipó la casi caída de Jonathan, por lo que rápidamente se agachó y extendió sus brazos para cargar al menor. 

—¡Papá! 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó, acomodando al niño en sus brazos, con una mano debajo de las delgadas piernas de su hijo, mientras que colaba la mano derecha bajo la camisa de  _ Toy Story  _ que llevaba puesta el infante; aquello solo procedería de una forma: un ataque de cosquillas. 

—Un pequeño diablillo que no ha terminado su plato de verduras —escuchó Stephen a Everett, que se asomó por el pasillo con una toalla entre las manos; secaba sus manos, dando a conocer que estaba lavando los platos—. Buenas tardes, cariño —saludó cuando se encontró a la altura de Strange, se alzó sobre sus puntas, alcanzando la mejilla de su marido para besarla. 

Ross  _ tampoco  _ llevaba zapatos puestos. 

Sonrió de par en par, devolviendo el beso en los labios de su omega. 

—Buenas tardes —susurró aún con los labios pegados a los contrarios—. Así que aún no terminas tu comida, ¿eh?

Jonathan se tensó un poco sobre los brazos de su padre Alfa, y pronto comenzó a moverse para ser liberado de sus brazos; él no quería terminar ese plato de verduras que Kenneth le sirvió. Pero ¿a qué niño le gustaba comer verduras? A  _ Vincent  _ definitivamente no le gustaban las verduras. 

No consiguió su libertad, Stephen no se lo permitió en ningún momento. Fue llevado de regreso a la cocina y sentado en la silla que le correspondía; la mano de Strange revolvió su cabello un par de veces, y le exigió dejar ese plato reluciente de limpio, no quería ni un rastro de verduras en el. 

Mientras el infante terminaba su comida, el neurocirujano se acercó a su marido, abrazándolo desde atrás. Este servía un poco de comida en un plato limpio, el cual por poco y se le cae de las manos al sentir los cálidos brazos de su Alfa rodearlo con tanto cariño. Sonrió al sentir un beso justo donde se encuentra  _ la mordida.  _ Oh, cómo ama que Strange haga eso.

—Por más besos que me des, creeme que no voy a reducir la porción de verduras en tu plato,  _ alfa mañoso.  _

—Oh, me descubriste.

Más besos llegaron al cuello de Everett, que reía por las cosquillas que le causaba esos labios tan suaves de su esposo. 

Con la comida servida, Stephen la tomó de las manos de Ross, llevándola él mismo a la mesa. Pocas eran las veces que él Omega cocina, gracias a que su trabajo se lo impide la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Miró como Jonathan terminaba por meterse el último pedazo de brócoli en la boca, haciendo una mueca de asco antes de tragarlo. Le sonrió de lado y el niño le mostró la lengua totalmente enojado por ser obligado a aquello. Strange lo único que hizo fue devolverle el gesto. El infante entrecerró los ojos, levantándose de su lugar con el plato en sus manos. 

Caminó hasta su padre Omega, quien lo ayudó a colocar el plato en el fregadero; corrió para tomar un banquito que tanto él como Ross utilizaban; en ocasiones Strange escondía las golosinas y frascos de café en las alacenas de arriba, totalmente con la intención de que ninguno obtuviera una de esas dos cosas. En ocasiones como está, el cachorro lo usaba para ayudar a lavar los platos. 

— _ Mami*  _ ve a sentarte, puedo con esto solo —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía ligeramente de puntas para alcanzar a abrir la llave del agua.

—Oh, gracias hombrecito.

Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar a besar suavemente la frente de Jonathan.

Lo dejó hacer lo suyo, regresando a la mesa y así tomar asiento junto a Stephen, que al verlo sentarse, lo miró un largo rato. Esa mirada tan profunda, tan penetrante que porta Stephen, esos ojos que, en este punto, han visto absolutamente todo de Everett. Por ese motivo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte rojo, comenzó a reír bastante nervioso.

—¿Qué? 

—Nada.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Stephen soltó una suave risa—. ¿Cómo?

—Un idiota.

—Bueno, soy un idiota enamorado. 

—Oh, basta de tonterías Stephen.

Ambos comenzaron a reír como tontos, aunque no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse, cuando suelen comportarse así de melosos, la pena podía más que sus años como pareja. Strange se acercó lo suficiente para besar la frente de su Omega, riendo un poco contra el. Por otro lado, Ross alzó sus manos hasta alcanzar aquellos pómulos tan marcados que le gustan demasiado. Retirándose un poco, para luego acercarse lo suficiente para besar a su querido Alfa. 

Besos suaves y dulces, llenos de mucho amor. 

Desde atrás escucharon un «¡Hey!» de Jonathan, que al parecer los había visto. Una de las características del infante que hacía que Everett se diera cuenta de su verdadero  _ subgénero  _ es lo territorial que es. No con Stephen, sino con Ross. Al niño le molesta cuando cualquier alfa se acerca de más a su  _ madre,  _ inmediatamente salta a interponerse. Usualmente se abraza a una de las piernas de Everett y trata de mantener lejos a cualquier indeseable. Stephen puede sentirse orgulloso de su hijo, así sabe que cuando Ross anda por ahí sin él presente, Jonathan se encargará de fastidiar los intento de coqueteos de otros alfas.

Aunque en ocasiones a Jonathan le gustaba fastidiar a Strange. 

Corrió hasta sus padres e inmediatamente colocó sus pequeñas manos contra el rostro de Stephen. Lo empujó para que se alejara de Everett, que reía por la actitud de su hijo. Por otro lado, Strange comenzó a pelear con el pequeño. 

—¡Hey, pequeño insolente! —exclamó mordiendo (sin fuerza) los pequeños dedos de Jonathan, que soltó un grito ahogado—. Antes de ser tu madre, es mi marido —le gritó. 

—¡Déjalo en paz, feo! 

—¡Ah-! ¿Cómo me llamaste? Déjame decir que eres idéntico a mi. 

—¡No es cierto! 

Mientras ambos alfas peleaban, Ross se reía con todo pulmón, totalmente entretenido por las peleas inofensivas que ambos armaban. 

Aquello duró un largo rato, si. Entre pláticas y peleas, un ligero llanto por parte de Jonathan por no querer parecerse a su padre Alfa y un regaño para ambos por no permitir que Stephen terminará su comida. Al final del día, los tres pasaron del comedor a la sala, donde aprovecharon ese tiempo libre que Strange tenía (ya que son muy pocos los que este consigue). Pasaron una de esas típicas tardes en familia, Ross y Strange sentados en el sofá, lo suficientemente cerca para que Everett deje caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stephen. Sentado en la alfombra se encuentra Jonathan, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y los ojos bien puestos en el televisor, donde transmitían una de esas películas animadas. 

Llevaban unos meses sin hacer eso, disfrutar de una sana convivencia. Últimamente Ross ha estado descuidado mucho su trabajo, él no suele ser así, siempre es apegado a su trabajo, pero criar a un niño no es nada fácil; Strange con su puesto de neurocirujano era muy importante, pero el trabajo del omega no podía ser hecho menos. 

Aún así, Jonathan necesita mucha atención. 

—Dejaré el trabajo —murmuró Everett aún con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Stephen, quien no pudo guardar su sorpresa ante las palabras de su pareja.

—¿Pero qué dices? Amas tu trabajo, Everett…

—Lo sé —suspiró—, pero Jonathan aún es un niño, necesita que uno de los dos esté más tiempo con él y siendo sinceros, sabemos que tu trabajo deja más dinero que el mío. 

—Puedo comenzar a cubrir menos horas, quizás solo ir cuando sea realmente necesario. 

—Has descuidado tu trabajo lo suficiente. Tomaré otro trabajo, no será algo permanente, algo que no me robe demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees que estaría bien? En unos años podremos dejar a Jonathan solo, pero por ahora… 

—¿Podemos discutir esto más tarde? Cuando Jonathan se duerma, eso estaría bien.

El rubio soltó un claro suspiro, seguido de un “Está bien” bastante forzado de su parte. Ross desearía tener más horas en el día, así tal vez podría encontrar algún modo de cumplir en su trabajo, cuidar de su hijo y pasar el tiempo suficiente con su esposo. ¿Qué no daría para tener más  _ tiempo _ ? 

Jonathan se puso de pie, brincando hacia el regazo de Stephen, que no dudó en tomarlo en brazos. Acarició suavemente su cabecita, riendo por los rulos que se formaban de forma tan bonita. Cuando tuvo la edad de su hijo, igualmente tuvo su cabello rizado y de un castaño oscuro. Sería una vil mentira decir que ese niño no era hijo de Stephen. 

El infante apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Strange, las caricias sobre su cabello fueron más que suficientes para comenzar a adormecer al pequeño, que con sus manos aferradas a la ropa de Strange, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Para cuando la pareja se dio cuenta, la película había dado fin. Everett fue el que se dio cuenta, gracias a lo quieto que su hijo se había mantenido en los últimos minutos de la película.

En el momento que Ross se ofreció a cargarlo, Strange dijo que él mismo se encargaría de llevar a Jonathan a su habitación. Tomando uso de algo de su fuerza, Strange se puso de pie con el niño en brazos.

—Puedo llevarlo yo, ¿sabes? —comentó mientras con agilidad acomodaba a su hijo entre sus brazos; años de práctica. Camino de la sala hasta la recámara del niño, donde se topó con la puerta cerrada. Tuvo la suerte de que Everett le siguió el paso, más en este punto, su esposo sólo reía al verlo batallar con la puerta—. Abre la puerta, ayúdame un poco.

—¿No que puedes solo? —se burló un poco, más no por eso no acató a la petición de su alfa. Inmediatamente se apresuró a abrir la puerta de par en par, dejando el paso libre para Stephen y el niño. 

Aunque no entró en la habitación, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando como Stephen se las ingeniaba para mover las sábanas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra cargaba el peso de su hijo. Poco a poco, Strange se inclinó sobre la cama hasta recostar a Jonathan sobre está. 

Ross estaba fascinado al ver como su Alfa cubre con las sábanas a su cachorro, sonriendo como un tonto al ver ese pequeño beso que depositó Stephen contra la frente del niño.

Cuando Strange se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la amorosa mirada del omega, que no parecía querer quitarle la mirada de encima. Notó esa  _ boba sonrisa  _ que tenía plasmada en los labios.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, utilizando las mismas palabras que su pareja había usado con él.

—¿Cómo?

—Un idiota.

Era el turno de Everett de reír. Poco a poco se acercó hasta Stephen, jalando suavemente de su ropa—. Soy un idiota enamorado —susurró.

Lo siguiente que ambos compartieron fueron dos cosas. Una suave carcajada, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para así no despertar a su hijo, seguidamente ambos compartieron un cálido beso. Las manos de Stephen tomaron en un firme agarre las de Everett, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, mientras que Ross se alzaba sobre sus puntas para alcanzar con mayor facilidad a Strange.

En cuanto más fue incrementando el tiempo del beso, el aroma de ambos hombres comenzó a dispersarse por la habitación, por lo que se vieron forzados a parar. Si la cosa continuaba así, el aroma tan intensificado de Everett terminaría por despertar a Jonathan. Un cambio tan drástico en el ambiente que rodea al niño sólo provocaría que despertara alarmado por el intenso aroma de su padre Omega.

El alfa se apresuró en salir de ahí. Tomando con toda su fuerza al Omega, que le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, facilitando la acción. 

—Es hora de ir a la cama, señor Ross-Strange —murmuró suavemente Stephen, besando el cuello pálido del Omega.

—Lléveme a la cama, Doctor. 

Y sin ningún impedimento, la puerta de la recámara de Jonathan fue cerrada, y ambos adultos se perdieron en el pasillo, yendo directamente a la habitación. Al llegar, Everett fue colocado en la cama con poco cuidado en la cama, aunque eso no lo molesta en lo absoluto.  _ Le encanta cuando Stephen es descuidado con él.  _

Antes de seguir con aquella sesión de besos, Ross observó como Strange se sacaba la camisa y rápidamente se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Cuando este tuvo la intención de besarlo, lo detuvo; con ambas manos sobre los hombros lo retuvo casi sin nada de esfuerzo. 

—Dijiste que… íbamos a hablar de mi trabajo. 

El alfa suspiró, apartándose un poco—. ¿En serio quieres dejar tu trabajo? No me molesta que lo dejes, pero siento que no es justo. Adoras tu trabajo. 

—Adoro más a  _ nuestro _ cachorro. Y como dije, será por un tiempo, no por siempre. 

Stephen miró por un largo rato su pareja, sonrió un poco rendido. No le molestaba la idea, más bien era estupendo que Everett no tuviera que arriesgarse en el trabajo, pero no era justo que dejara aquello que ama por cuidar a su hijo. Pero al fin y al cabo, era decisión de Ross. 

—Muy bien. 

Tras eso, Ross sonrió de lado y atrapó con ambas manos el rostro de Strange, jalando de él con ligera fuerza. Volvieron a los besos, tenían que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo libre, ambos como pareja y sin tener a Jonathan de por medio. 

Un tiempo para ellos solos. 


	3. Segundo capítulo

_ Nueva York, 2012. _

Todo era una  _ puta locura.  _ Un agujero en el cielo, dioses y aliens,  _ jodidos aliens  _ bajando del cielo, atacando la ciudad. ¿Qué carajos ocurría? Una cosa era ver a un billonario volando en los cielos vestido de metal, pero esto vaya que lo estaba preocupando demasiado. Ese día en Nueva York, Stephen se encontraba en el hospital cubriendo su turno laboral. Recién salía de una cirugía que, como era de esperarse, se sumaba a sus éxitos laborales; fue entonces cuando los ruidos exagerados comenzaron.

La gente se asomaba desde las ventanas del hospital, interesados por ver que sucedía en la calle. Al estar él unos cuantos pisos arriba, se asomó por el fuerte estruendo que había alcanzado a oír. Lo primero que vio, fue algo pasar a gran velocidad  _ volando  _ frente a la ventana. Inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás, demasiado asustado. Eso no era normal, “normal” hubiera sido ver al famoso  _ Ironman  _ pasar frente a la ventana, no aquello que no parecía nada humano.

Detrás suyo escuchó los pasos rápidos de alguien, a quien pronto identificó como Christine Palmer.

—¡Stephen…!

—¿Qué  _ mierda  _ está ocurriendo afuera? 

Cuando la doctora Palmer tuvo intenciones de decir algo, el hospital dio una tremenda sacudida, mientras claramente se oía como los cristales comenzaban a romperse. Si no hubiese visto aquella  **cosa** seguramente pensaría que se trata de un ataque terrorista.  _ Pero no es así. _

Strange tomó a Palmer del brazo, jalando de ella para alejarla lo suficiente de la ventana, no era momento para quedarse ahí, bien podría haber otro ataque y tener un doctor herido no sería nada bueno, no en esos momentos. Y aunque estaba pensando en los varios pacientes que habían en las instalaciones, en la mente de Stephen llegó el recuerdo de Everett y Jonathan. Su familia.

Una horrible preocupación se apoderó de él en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que hablar con ellos, saber dónde estaban, también habían de esas cosas volando en la calle. 

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, entrando a las habitaciones ocupadas para ver que todo esté en orden, buscaba su teléfono entre su ropa, tan siquiera un jodido mensaje debía enviarle a su Omega. Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó el aparato, rápidamente marcó al número.

Esperar que entre la llamada fueron, quizás, los segundos más desesperantes de su vida.

Y cuando por fin entró.

—¡Everett! Gracias al cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás con Jonathan?

_ —¡S-Stephen! Oh Dios, estaba a punto de llamarte. Recién lo recogí de la escuela cuando… ¡Jonathan, agachate!  _

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó demasiado ruido, golpes y disparos. Aún con todo ese ruido, alcanzó a oír el llanto de su hijo. Pronto, la llamada se cortó de forma rápida. 

El neurocirujano soltó una enorme maldición, sin poder contener sus grandes ganas de arrojar el teléfono al piso. Justamente se sentía como un león hambriento, enjaulado y sin salida. Muy bien, sí tenía salida, pero sería muy irresponsable de su parte salir a arriesgar su vida. Si le pasaba algo y terminaba por dejar a su omega y cachorro  _ solos  _ jamás se lo perdonaría. 

Pero si algo le pasaba a su familia, tampoco se lo perdonaría.

Comenzó una carrera por el pasillo, tratando de llegar a las escaleras lo antes posible, mientras vuelve a marcar el número de su esposo. Nunca había bajado las escaleras del hospital con tanta velocidad. 

Everett no respondía la llamada.

En el primer piso se topó abruptamente con Christine, que soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver a Stephen. 

—¿Stephen? ¿A dónde vas?

—Hablé tan solos unos segundos con Everett, escuché un grito y luego se cortó la llamada. Tengo que ir inmediatamente a verlo, yo…

—¡Estás loco! Ni siquiera sabes dónde están. 

—¡Sé dónde están! Dijo que recién recogía a Jonathan; la escuela no está tan lejos de aquí.

—Stephen, tienes que ser sensato —comenzó a hablar la Beta, tomando a su compañero por los hombros, mientras trataba de calmarlo. No usaba toda su fuerza, y aunque fuera así, ¿Cuánto puede hacer ella? Una beta no convencería a un Alfa  _ desesperado  _ por ir tras su Omega, al cual está ligado—. Hay gente afuera encargándose de todo ese caos, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú allá fuera? 

Aún con algo de duda dejó de insistir, más eso no lo calmó. No era posible estar calmado. Con el paso de los segundos, las sacudidas en el edificio, los gritos y aquellas  _ bestias  _ volando por las calles, más y más gente entraba a refugiarse al hospital. Uno que otro herido, gracias al cielo nada muy grave. Stephen ayudó con algunas heridas superficiales, debido a que todos tenían que hacer algo, aunque no fuera su área de especialidad. 

El televisor de la sala de espera estaba encendido y a todo volumen, todos atentos de lo que los reporteros hablaban en las pantallas. Se transmitían como las personas eran sacadas de las calles, aquellos que estaban controlando todo; el famoso Ironman, Capitán América y demás. En algún momento cuando Strange se asomó bien pudo ver a ese gigante verde que sólo soltaba gritos e iba arrasando con todo a su paso. 

Aliviado de no tener ningún paciente en gravedad, realmente no deseaba ocuparse de una cirugía cuando en realidad estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo que necesita suma delicadeza y concentración. Y no podría atender una cirugía, no cuando sus pensamientos están concentrados en salir lo antes posible para encontrarse con Everett y Jonathan.

La sala del hospital se quedó en silencio cuando se transmitió la imagen de Tony Stark cruzando los cielos con ese misil cargado sobre su espalda, desviándolo de la ciudad hacia ese agujero en el cielo.

Un enorme momento de tensión y gran silencio, aún cuando el agujero comenzó a cerrarse, nadie dijo nada hasta que se observó a Ironman caer de regreso. El mismísimo Strange soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. 

Pronto la noticia de que era seguro salir a las calles fue expandida, y Strange no tardó nada en salir de ahí. Aún con Palmer gritando detrás suyo en un intento por hacer que esperara un poco. ¡Claro que no iba a esperar más! Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en espera.

La calle era un desastre, más cuando estuvo en esta sacó su celular para tratar de contactar a Everett. Maldecía entre dientes las veces que las llamadas no entraron de forma inmediata. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. 

_ Vamos, vamos. ¡Everett, responde! _

Tardó un par de minutos antes de que la llamada entrara al teléfono. 

—Maldita sea Everett, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy caminando hacia la escuela de Jonathan, por favor, dime que ambos están bien. 

Del otro lado escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de Ross, por suerte se escuchaba bastante tranquilo—. Estamos bien, bastante bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no quiero hablar de mi. ¿Dónde están? 

— _ Fuera de la escuela de John  _ —hizo una breve pausa, mientras tomaba una suave respiración—.  _ Ahora está más emocionado que asustado, el Capitán América lo cargó. Aún no se lo cree. _

Stephen sonrió de lado, sin nada que decir respecto ante ese comentario—. Llegaré a ustedes en unos minutos, no se muevan de ahí.

Colgó la llamada y apresuró el paso. 

Llegó lo antes posible a la calle, totalmente aliviado por ver a lo lejos a Everett, que tenía tomado de la mano a el pequeño Vincent, que aún con la emoción, se mantenía demasiado quieto junto a su  _ madre.  _ Ver a Strange acercarse a paso rápido hizo que el niño saltara de alegría. Con ganas de soltarse de Ross, más simplemente dio pequeños brincos de felicidad. 

—¡Papá, papá! —cuando el Alfa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kenneth se permitió soltar a su hijo, que corrió hasta su padre lo más rápido que pudo y Stephen lo recibió con los brazos bien abiertos.

—Por Dios, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste cariño? —preguntó, colocándose en cuclillas en el suelo, revisando meticulosamente al niño, que no podía estar quieto.

—¡Papá! ¿Viste esos aliens? ¡Eran enormes! —comenzó a hablar—. Cuando mami hablaba contigo uno se acercó, ¡ _ Hulk  _ lo golpeó, llegó y lo arrojó lejos de nosotros!

Strange en realidad no estaba escuchando a su hijo, demasiado concentrado en notar el pantalón roto y las rodillas raspadas del niño.

—¿Te caíste?

—¡Sí! Me alejé de mami cuando me caí, fue mucho tiempo… ¡Y, y, y… Apareció el Capitán América! ¡Me cargó! —el rostro de emoción del pequeño fue tan encantador que Stephen no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto—. Es muy grande y fuerte. Me llevó de regreso con mami, él le agradeció mucho.

—Fue una locura total —esta vez fue Everett quien habló, ahora se encontraba parado frente a ambos Alfas.

El neurocirujano se puso de pie, sin esperar nada para abrazar a su esposo, que tenía la ropa desarreglada y sucia. Besó la frente de Everett, diciendo mil y un cosas en susurro; agradecía que ambos estuvieran sanos y salvo, con solamente un par de golpes superficiales, fáciles de tratar. 

—Así que… ¿Qué tan guapo es el Capitán? —preguntó con un poco de burla, a lo que Ross sólo respondió con una larga carcajada.

—No empieces.

Vincent se encargó de levantar a su cachorro, caminando junto a su esposo por la calle, de regreso al hospital.

Que suerte la suya. Ver que su familia estaba bien era algo que lo alegraba. Estaban juntos y a salvo, por el momento; realmente esperaba que así estuvieran por un largo tiempo más. Bendita suerte la suya.


End file.
